Zvezda
Chapter 1: My star After the ordeal, Angel and Pytka decided to spend sometime with eachother. Pytka wore his shorts and King Ghidorah shirt, while Angel wore her dress. They decided to go to a couple's club. "Oh, Zvezda...." She said. The club was packed with dancers. The owner saw Sylvdreigon couples before, and he paid no mind to the couple. Both of them were in their human formes. Dancing in the Moonlight played in the background and the two got up and dance. "Oh, baby, It was so nice you took a trip off work for this." She said. "No way I was gonna miss it, Rozovaya....." He said. "My Zvezda...." She said. A female Noivern in her human forme walked in, the couple sat down outside, Pytka had taken off his shirt and held it in his hand, he wrapped his wings around him. It wasn't too cold, the female Noivern walked outside where the Sylvdreigon couple were. The music blared from the inside, now, it was Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. When the song was finished, the two were laughing, the Noivern walked up to him. "Oooh, a dancer boy, Another hottie!" She said. Her voice was very feminine, Angel's voice is not really high-pitched, it was in the usual pitch for a female. "Look at the well-defined abs on this one, one look and my heart is aflutter!" She said. Pytka looked a little harrassed, while Angel gave a small glare, "Ooh, I can't resist!" She said as she traced her finger around Pytka's abdomen, he was getting freaked out. "Stop! I don't know you!" He yelled. He turned to Angel. " (Get someone)" He whispered to her in Russian. She got up and left, she came back with the manager, who was an Arcanine in his human forme. "Ma'am, Please stop harrassing this woman's boyfriend." He warned. She turned to Angel. "Why would this Dragon handsome fellow date a Fairy like you?" She said. "I just happen to like her, she's not a p****, and I would have taken you more seriously if you didn't look like a girl who uses Snapchat and WhatsApp." Pytka said. The couple went back inside and Pytka put his shirt back on. "We get it almost everynight, When that moon gets big and bright it's supernatural, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight, everybody here is out of sight, they don't bark and they don't bite, they keep things loose and keep them tight, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight...Dancing in the moonlight, everyone's feeling warm and bright is such a fine natural sight, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight....." Pytka sang Dancing in the Moonlight was a song that Pytka and Angel loved dancing to. Chapter 2: Back home The two went home after a night out. Pytka took off his shoes and went on the bed. "It's been a long f***ing day." He said, When Angel went over to give him a kiss, her feeler brushed against his upper left wing. She heard what sounded like a snort. Angel looked at him, she didn't even bother asking her Zvezda. She put her feeler through it again, and she heard Pytka giggle. "Pytka? Why do you giggle if your wings are being touched?" She asked. Pytka almost flinched, the girl he genuinely loved, his girl, found the most sensitive areas. He hated his wings getting touched, they were very sensitive on both male and female Hydreigon. Angel decided to experiment. She ran her feelers through all six of his wings and Pytka broke out into mid-pitched laughter. "Ангел! Остановитесь, это щекочет! (Angel! Stop, it tickles!)" Pytka said while screaming with laughter. Sibpal, Krov and Soldat walked on. "Hey, now I have seen everything, he usually gets violent after Conker has done that to him." Krov commented. "Кровь, Солдат! Помоги мне! (Krov, Soldat! Help me!)" Pytka screamed while laughing. "Okay, I'm done, Zvezda." Angel said. Angel walked to the three male Pokémon. "Keep in mind, this is between us, okay?" Angel said. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86